Correcting The Past
by CrimsonHeart77
Summary: What if George and Angelina's son Fred Weasley II had a twin named Faithlynn and what if that twin wanted to not just meet her uncle that died on May 2nd 1998 in the battle of Hogwarts but to actually prevent his death altogether? ' I WANT MY DAD TO HAVE HIS BROTHER BACK! I WANT TO KNOW MY UNCLE! NOT HEAR ABOUT HIM'


**_AN: I do not own anything. I'm only taking advantage of JKR's lovely characters. _**

The first step is the hardest.

''Are you sure, Faithlynn? I mean, really, really sure about this?'' My best friend and oldest cousin was staring at me with his big green eyes, his face contorted with fear which was a real rarity to be seen on the prideful face of James Potter. I was, at that particular moment, staring at a vial in my hand which was shaking so badly I was surprised it didn't already slip out and crashed onto the cold stone floor beneath me and thus breaking the tense silence that followed after his shaking voice.

''Yes, I'm sure Jamie..'' I looked at my favourite cousin with a determined look on my face but it didn't matter how or what I said. I couldn't say anything at all to prevent the tears that started streaming down his face.

''You really don't have to do this! Please Fay, just please... we can..we can just pour the stupid potion down the drain and forget about this STUPID IDEA! '' His voice was becoming louder and louder and by the end of the sentence he was full out shouting at me and reaching for the glass in my hands. I hated seeing him like this.. it wasn't like him at all but once I've made up my mind, there was no stopping me. Not even the face of my dearest friend wet with tears. That was one of the traits I got from my father. Stupid and reckless things would pop up in our heads and we would do anything to see them through. But I guess, my father never tried to do something this stupid. He was a prankster, and a great one at that. A bloody legend. All the stupid things he did was to make people around him happy no matter what. This very moment, I was trying to do the same thing. I was trying to make my father happy but with great consequences. I knew that this plan of mine would first make everyone miserable. Although no one would be more sad than James, or Jamie as I liked to call him, because he knew. Of course he bloody knew. I wish I had kept my mouth shut about all of this.

I quickly stepped to my left so he wouldn't be able to snatch the vial from me and looked him in the eyes, tears escaping mine now as well. ''I'm sorry. I really am Jamie but..'' I tried to keep my voice calm and collected but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I was almost full on sobbing at this point. ''..but I can't listen to them anymore. I can't listen to uncle Bill and Char while they talk about all the crazy things_ they_ did in Hogwarts, I can't listen to uncle Ron talk about all the pranks _they_ pulled on him when he was a teenager. I can't... I can't stand the look in his eyes when he would make a measly comment instead of _him_ telling the whole story! I don't want to hear about it! I want to be able to see it! Witness it with my own two eyes! I want my dad to have the same careless smile that he has in all the photos in the past! I want ... '' I clutched the vial in my hand trying to keep ahold of it, afraid it would disappear since I couldn't see it anymore from all the tears that were now freely falling from my eyes more and more as my rant went on. '' I WANT MY DAD TO HAVE HIS BROTHER BACK! I WANT TO _KNOW_ MY UNCLE! NOT _HEAR _ABOUT HIM!'' I finished and finally took a deep breath to calm myself a little. I never, not even once in my life said something like that even though I almost always thought about it. Always imagined it. How would my life have been with an uncle that looked exactly like my father? How would my life have been witnessing first hand all the great pranks they would pull together? Three months ago, I could only guess what it would be like. But not anymore. Right now, I had my dream waiting for me in the palm of my hand. In this plain looking little vial.

I could see James standing beside me, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. Finally, a smile so sad that it made me want to start crying once more, crossed his face.

''I know Fay.. I know .'' I watched as his hand slowly reached the top of my head and slowly start to move through my hair just like he had always done when we were little and I was upset because one of our other many cousins would tease me about something.. ''Just...'' he stopped, grabbed my forearm and pulled me into a bone crushing hug as I slightly panicked, hardening my grip on the vial and slowly wrapped my arms around him, making sure not to spill the liquid inside. ''... be carefull.. and.. and come back.. I don't care how.. just come back. ''

With that he released his hold on me, giving me one last tearful smile that I probably wouldn't see again for a long, long time.

I took one step back while ruffling his wild, onyx black hair, gave him the best smile I could manage and in one swift movement drank every last drop from the vial in my hands. ''I promise James.'' And then everything went black.

**AN: Another idea for a HP fanfic. Should I continue it? I always seem to get crazy ideas that I never finish writing because I forget what I wanted to do with the story plot or because I'm too insecure. So that's why please review! I don't care if you just write continue or something, just, whatever it is would be great! And please do point out, if you wish, any mistakes that I may have or a way I can improve my writing. That would be super great. Oh and English is not my first language so bear that in mind! **

**xoxo**


End file.
